1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising a mirror support connected to the vehicle and a mirror head which is connected to the mirror support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior rearview mirrors for motor vehicles are known in which the mirror head is connected to the mirror support by rivets or lock disks. The assembly is cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, the connection between the mirror support and the mirror head is complex.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the mirror head can be safely connected in a constructively simple way to the mirror support.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the mirror support is connected to the mirror head by at least one catch member of a snap connection.
Due to the configuration according to the invention, the mirror support and the mirror head are connected by a snap connection. Accordingly, the mirror head and the mirror support can be quickly connected to one another in a constructively simple way.